The IT management space is complex and more than 50% of every dollar spent by IT goes to vendors. IT typically manages, evaluates, and tracks vendors individually. Although some products allow customers to search and retrieve a set of vendors, the vendors are still treated individually because the set was nothing more than a list of individual vendors. Treating vendors individually impairs IT's ability to analyze vendor data and to be efficient—impairing IT's ability to manage this significant portion of its budget. Therefore, working on collections of vendors will improve IT's ability to analyze vendor data as well as increase IT's efficiency to better manage vendors.